I'll Go Back at Any Cost
by IThinkImFallingForYouYacker
Summary: Nina Martin realized that she needed to go back to Anubis. She knew that it would be challenging with the whole Osirian and the Chosen not being able to go near each other. Nina may have to go to large extremes, but will she survive through this? Will Nina and KT get along? Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**I have nothing. I don't own House Of Anubis.**

**_~Prologue~_**

**__**Nina Martin checked her email. A sign blinked 41 new emails, as if to say,"Check your email once in a while, you lazy bum!" Doing the opposite, Nina casually clicked the sign out button, preparing for ads that had no need in life. Next, she logged into her Skype account. Another sign blinked 74 Skype requests. Nina let out a small sigh, just imagining how many offline Facebook messages she has. Logging off of her Skype, she shut her laptop and put it under her pillow. She then reached across her bed and grabbed a neatly handled plane ticket. Turning the ticket over in her hands various times, Nina realized that she would go back to Anubis House at any cost.

**Tell me how you like it. **


	2. The Major Decision

**I like this story a lot. I decided to put in Chapter 1! I don't own House Of Anubis.**

**_~3rd Person POV~_**

"Gran?" Nina called, walking down the stairs.

"I'm right here, dear" her Gran replied, reading a newspaper.

"There's a school trip that's going to Italy and I wanted to know if I could go" Nina said/asked.

"What class?"

"Social Studies"

"Will I be able to trust you?"

"Of course"

"When do you leave?"

"Today at 9 am"

"When do you get back?"

"Three weeks from now"

"I suppose. You better call me whenever you can"

"I will"

"You better go get packed if you want to get to the airport in time"

"Thank you!"

Nina ran up the stairs, stumbling a few times, yet making it to her room. Grabbing her new suitcase, she packed everything she needed. Having made arrangements with Victor, Nina has gotten her old room back with Amber. The funny thing was no one knew Nina was coming back. Not even Eddie. Looking at the clock, Nina realized that it was 8:30 am. Grabbing her suitcase and running down the stairs once more, she said goodbye to her Gran, got in her car, and headed off the the airport.

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Inseperable

**Here's a new chapter! I don't own House Of Anubis.**

* * *

_**~On The Plane~**_Nina Martin boarded the plane, feeling guilty about lying to her Gran. She sat down, grabbing her laptop. She opened a tab, typing in the two cursing words, Chosen One. Nina clicked enter, she got a positive result. She clicked the headline. Nina then began to red.

**_The Chosen One is mostly associated with Ancient Egypt. The Chosen One is born on the seventh month on the seventh hour. Every 25 years, the selected person is able to put together the Cup of Ankh, which can grant immortality if you have the legendary "Elixir of Life". Another association is the Osirian. The Osirian is known as the "Protecter" of the Chosen One. _**

About to exit the page, something else caught Nina's eye.

**_More or less, the Chosen One is able to complete and ancient ceremony with the Third Paragon. The Third Paragon is lethal to the Chosen One. There are no further details on this._**

Nina bookmarked the page, and shut her laptop down. She turned her head, noticing a young man, with blonde hair that fell into his sparkling green eyes. He turned to face her. With the angle of the light, his eyes looked as if they were a gem, one that forbidden. Nina shrugged it off, despite the feeling of knowing him. She turned to face the window, now getting hypnotized by the beauty of her surroundings.

**_~At Anubis House~_**

The cab had just dropped Nina off. She walked to the main doors of Anubis House, her hand swinging to the doorknob. Her mind took control. Nina opened the door and walked in the corridor. Seeing no one was around, she slyly walked up the stairs and into the girls corridor. Nina walked to her "new bedroom". She walked in the doorway, placing her suite case on the bare bed.

"Nina?" A voice chimed. Nina turned around to face a shocked Amber.

"Hey Ambs!" Nina said with a fake smile. "_Just what I needed" Nina thought._

"Amber?! Where did you put my ke-" Patricia was speaking, yet cut off at the sight of Nina.

"I thought you weren't coming back" she scoffed.

"Yeah. I wasn't but-"

"But what?" Patricia said cutting off Nina.

Nina couldn't come up with a good answer. "Because I felt like it!" After that statement, all of the girls began to argue, each pursuing their own path.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP" a voice rang out. The three girls turned to face Alfie.

"Hi Nina!" Alfie said with a grin.

"Hey!" Nina said.

"You're back!" Alfie said.

"Because she wants to get with Eddie!" Patricia yelled.

"Did you just go there?" Nina growled.

"What do you think?" Patricia retorted. Sadly, with that, Patricia and Nina started continuously slapping each other. The fight was so inseparable, Alfie and Amber couldn't stop them.

* * *

**The next chapter will hopefully be good. Idk. Sorry for the wait. Peddie better get back together. I might make a Peddie one shot. **


	4. Who Could It Be?

Nina and Patricia sat in the two chairs in Victor's office. They sat in silence as he casually gave his 'No Tolerance' speech. Patricia sighed, not wanting to be in the cramped space.

Finally, Victor said,"You two will apologize now, or_ severe_ consequences will be given." The girls were continuously silent.

"Now!" Victor's voice boomed.

"Sorry" the girls muttered immediately.

"Get out!" Victor yelled. The girls rushed out of the room. Victor slammed the door behind them.

"Does a girl named KT go here"

"Yeah, why?" Patricia asked.

"Long story" Nina said simply.

"You're coming with me" Patricia said.

"But I have to go unpack" Nina whined.

"Too bad. Let's go" Patricia said tugging on Nina's wrist.

"Okay, but where are we-" Nina was cut off by Patricia dragging her down the stairs. "going"

* * *

"Have you seen Patricia?" a frantic Eddie asked Fabian.

"No. I heard her screaming at someone earlier" Fabian said with a laugh.

"Not surprising" Eddie said with a smile. "It's really important though"

"I saw her walk out with someone. Looked just like her from the back. Same colour hair, and about the same hair length" Joy said walking in the room with her boyfriend Jerome.

"It can't be Piper" Jerome stated. "Or could it?"

"Highly unlikely. Piper and Patricia got into an argument during vacation saying they were going to kill each other." Eddie said with a smirk. "How would I know which one to date?"

"Ugh. _Vacation_" Jerome said with a shiver. KT walked in the room, Eddie noticing something was wrong.

"I just read an interesting article" KT said.

"What was it?" Eddie asked.

"When there is the Chosen One and the Osirian, there is also the Third Paragon" KT said.

"And that means?" Fabian said/asked.

"The Third Paragon is dangerous to the Osirian and Chosen One" she replied.

"So it's one of us?" Jerome asked.

"Maybe" Joy said.

"We can't be so sure. It could be _Trudy_ for all we know" Eddie said.

"Yeah. I doubt it" Jerome said.

"Has anyone seen Patricia?" Amber and Alfie said in unison, walking in the room.

"No" Eddie replied. "Wait, will you guys help me find her?"

"Yeah" the six teenagers replied. With that, they all left, on their journey to find the missing redhead.

* * *

Patricia and Nina stopped walking as the reached the old Egyptian Museum. Patricia tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Here" Nina said handing her a bobby pin.

"Thanks" Patricia muttered as she gingerly opened the door. "We're going to talk"

"About what?" Nina questioned. Without a reply, Patricia tugged on Nina's wrist, bringing her into the building. Nina closed the door.

"First, why is it dangerous for the Chosen One and the Osirian to be near each other?" Patricia asked.

"There's someone, I don't know who, but they are a threat to both of us." Nina replied. Patricia didn't have time to answer because she heard voices coming from outside.

"You children believe she left with a look-alike?"

"Yes"

Not listening anymore, Patricia whispered,"Hide"

* * *

Eddie gingerly walked to the gatehouse, trying to find evidence, not about Frobisher, but about the Third Paragon. His phone beeped saying 'We got Denby to help us. Be careful for Fromby Zombie. He'll get you'. _Alfie_. Eddie turned his phone off and entered the code on the keypad. The door unlocked and he walked in, closing the door behind him.

He walked up the stairway and through the entrance way. Hey walked to the secret door and gently pushed it open. He slowly walked up the descending stairway. Yet a voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

"We kill the Chosen One"

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I promise I'll try to ever so often, maybe every week.**

** . 14- I have something in store for KT and Nina. But trust me, through this story, it will be 100% Peddie.**

**Nicolive- Well, there is more to why Nina didn't return that will be revealed later in the story.**

**artsoccer- Well, let me tell you something. Patricia and Nina have a closer bond than you would expect.**

**serenityskywalker;MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna- Thank you for loving the little slapping piece!**

**TheHeartofWriting- I will have a chapter with Nina and Fabian. I started writing it and I think it turned out pretty well. Sibuna! :)**

**SeddieLover945- I'm in the middle of making a oneshot! :)**

**Writing Rules- Thank you so much! I absolutely love your name, too! xxxxx**

**HoAMR- I didn't stop! I had a small case of writers block!**

**Thank you for all of the support for all of my stories. I really appreciate it! See you next time! **


	5. Thanks For That

Amber, Alfie, Joy, Jerome, Fabian, and KT walked with Denby to the museum.

"You children believed she left with a look alike?" she asked, baffled.

"Yes" Jerome plainly replied.

"Do you know who she could have possibly left with?" Denby asked.

"If we did, do you think we would come and get you?" Amber said with a small glare. Denby scowled.

"Did you attempt to call her phone?" Denby asked.

"Really? You _mus_t think we're idiots. We already checked. Patricia left her phone in her room. Amber said with a smile. Denby sent a death glare to her. She then opened the door. Fabian heard what sounded like whispering, but he thought he was imagining it.

"Is anyone in here?" KT called out. There was no response. All of a sudden the sound of glass breaking echoed off of the walls. The seven walked in. Soon enough, Patricia appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" Denby asked, staring the girl down.

"I had to... get Fabian a present" Patricia said without thinking.

"And you came here for that?" Denby responded.

"Well, Fabian is a nerd. He likes books" Patricia retorted.

"Standing right here" Fabian said raising his hand.

"She's right Fabes." Joy said with a grin.

Denby stood in the doorway, thinking of a useful punishment. "You children leave. Except you, Ms. Williamson." Everyone left as they were told. "And you... are coming with me"

* * *

Nina hid behind a podium as voices argued. She couldn't go anywhere, due to the fact someone would see her. She realized that her phone was lying a few feet away. Nina tried to reach it but her arms were to short. She hoped her phone wouldn't ring anytime soon. Mostly because it was on full volume. The only task at hand was to get her phone.

* * *

The five students walked into the Anubis House foyer, each worrying about Patricia.

"We should call Eddie."KT offered.

"No. What if Denby is already there. Most likely we would call at a bad time, Eddie's phone rings, and everything goes _blamo" _Alfie said logically.

"Smart thinking, beau!" Amber said staring lovingly into his eyes.

" I feel the urge to laugh" Jerome whispered. All of a sudden, an unknown number was calling Fabian's phone. Then, the main door slowly opened.

* * *

Patricia sat on the uncomfortable chair, hoping someone would rescue her from this maniac.

"Yacker" a voice urgently whispered. She looked around, thinking she was just imagining Eddie's voice. She zoned out, her mind on a tangent of Eddie. He looked and saw she was out of it. Eddie found a small dish next to him. He held it in his hand like a Frisbee, and threw it at Patricia. She jumped as the dish helplessly shattered on the floor. Eddie heard Patricia swear under her breath.

"Over here" Eddie whispered, appearing out of the shadows. Patricia ran over and hid with him. "Hi Yacker"

"What's wrong with you?" Patricia said/asked.

"Huh?" Eddie asked, confused.

"You threw a _dish_ at me" she quietly screamed. He had no time to reply, for Denby walked in the room, death showing in her eye.

"Patricia" Denby taunted, scanning the room. Eddie cupped his hand over Patricia's mouth, attempting to keep her silent. Denby's eyes searched the room, until they landed on a certain spot.

* * *

Robert Frobisher Smythe was at his desk in the tank room, looking over important documents. He heard something shatter out of nowhere. Alarmed, he strolled down the stairway to reveal Denby next to a broken glass item.

"What happened?" he growled. "I thought you have this under control."

"I do! I had her! She must have found a way out." she shot back.

"Find her and the other two. We need to get this over with" Robert scoffed. He walked away, grumbling about the current situation. Denby sighed and left the Gatehouse.

Eddie took his hand off of Patricia's mouth, allowing her to breathe.

"Thanks for that" Patricia muttered.

"Did you just thank me?" Eddie said astonished. "Well I did stop you from breathing"

"Thanks Captain Obvious" she mumbled.

"Anytime, Lieutenant Sarcasm" he said with a smile.

"Can we leave now? I'm getting claustrophobic" she said with a heavy breath.

"Yeah. Let's go" Eddie said guiding her out of the gatehouse.

* * *

**You guys are so** **epic I had to update twice! **

**FNRutterHoa- I'm making a few surprises for Fabina ;)**

**Justagirlwithwords- Thank you! :)**

**artsoccer- You didn't offend me at all!**


	6. Revealed

Everyone starred at the person who entered the Anubis foyer.

"It's you?" Fabian whispered. He was completely still, his heart racing. For the person who was standing in front of him was his ex. _Nina. _Alfie and Amber slowly walked away, not wanting any attention to be drawn to themselves. Fabian sharply turned around.

"You knew she was here?" he questioned, anger burning in his eyes.

"Yeah. They did know I was here." Nina said.

"But-"

"I didn't want them to tell you." she continued.

"But why are you back?" Jerome asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you"

Someone caught Nina's eye. _KT._

"Look who's here" KT scoffed.

"I feel tension." Jerome whispered to Joy.

"C'mon Nina. Tell them the _real_ reason why you didn't go back." KT said with a smirk.

"Later. First we need to find out who the paragon is" Nina said.

"You know about that?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah. I was reading an article about it" Nina replied.

"Well let's find out!" Joy said with a smile.

* * *

Eddie and Patricia were on their way to Anubis when suddenly, she dropped to the ground.

"Yacker! You okay?" Eddie asked urgently. She let out a small moan. Eddie picked her up, and carried her bridal style back to Anubis House. Yet, he didn't know what was about to occur.

* * *

"So. It could be any one of us?" Joy asked.

"Pretty much" Nina said.

"Could it maybe be someone like Victor or Rufus? I mean, they both have tried to kill all of us various times" Fabian said.

"No. It said someone close to the both of them" KT said,

"Why is she even here?" Nina asked with a sigh.

"Because she's part of Sibuna" Amber said.

"You let _her_ be part of it?" Nina said with a scoff.

"Yeah, they did" KT responded.

"Big mistake you made" Nina muttered.

"Stop fighting, please!" Alfie asked/said.

"Fine" the two girls responded. All of a sudden, Eddie walked through the door, carrying a pale Patricia.

"Nina?" he asked.

"Eddie" she responded. "Why are you here"

"Nina! Now it's a perfect time to say why you didn't come back!" KT said.

"Wait. You knew?" Eddie asked KT.

"Yeah I did" KT replied.

"What's wrong with Trixie?" Alfie asked.

"She was complaining that she didn't feel good, then she collapsed" Eddie said.

"It's her" Nina whispered.

"What?" everyone questioned.

"She's the Third Paragon" Nina said.

"It can't be!" Amber said. "This never happened before!"

"Yeah. But, there's a time when the Third Paragon will strike" Nina replied. Patricia started to wake up.

"Where am I?" she muttered, her eyes still closed.

"Fairy gumdrop land" Alfie said.

"Alfie, shut up! My god, do you have to be so juvenile all of the time?" Patricia said with a moan. "Let me down, Eddie!" Patricia stumbled when Eddie set her on the ground.

"Patricia?" Alfie asked.

"What?" she growled.

"Is it that time of the month again?" he asked. Patricia tried to charge at him, but resulted into everyone holding her back. Only Fabian noticed what happened. Patricia's eyes glowed _red_.

* * *

A man walked up to the front doors of Anubis. He wasn't just a random guy who took a walk. No, not at all. For he was brought there by a young girl with _extremely _curly hair. This curly haired girl knew the fears of Patricia. And this man, was her _worst_ fear.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**BELLA X STARFIRE7745231- Thank you so much :)**

**artsoccer- Does that answer your question? ;)**

**peddiegirl101- Thank you so much! :)**

**RusherSibuna (Guest)- Well, Nina has to go back to Anubis to stop a great evil, which is Patricia, who could intentionally kill both Nina and Eddie. **

**I may update again this week. Byeeee!**


	7. Who Was That?

A knock on the main door interrupted the arguing and fighting in the foyer. They stopped, only to hear more knocking. None of them wanted to answer it, for they were busy, each trying to protect Alfie. They heard Victor start to come down the stairs, so the teenagers stood normally, each acting like nothing was going on.

"One of you could have gotten the door" he said with a scowl. Victor opened the door, then reached the main door. He opened it, and let the person in.

"What brings you back to Anubis?" Victor asked, walking in front of the person.

"I've just came to visit" the voice said. No one could tell who it was, for the person has a soft toned voice. They both walked into the foyer, Patricia's eyes wide.

"Hello everyone... Patricia" the man said. It was none other than _Jason Winkler._

"J-Jason" Patricia said. The room became silent.

"Well, I actually came here to talk to you" Jason said, gesturing to Victor.

"Well, to my office, away from these bratty children" he said, walking up the stairs, Jason in close pursuit.

"Who was that?" Eddie asked.

"Jason. Do you not pay attention?" Amber asked.

"No, I meant _who_ is that?" Eddie retorted.

"If anyone says anything, I swear I will ruin your lives" Patricia growled.

"Why can't we tell Eddie?" Nina asked.

"Because we're broken up and he doesn't need to know my business" Patricia mumbled.

"Hold on. You two are broken up?" Amber screeched. "I just made a _new _Peddie scrapbook, and this is what I get in return?"

"This is getting good" Jerome whispered to Joy.

"Fabian, can I talk to you? Outside?" Nina asked.

"Yeah. Of course" Fabian replied. The two of them walked out of the door, leaving Amber to yell at Eddie, Eddie to wonder about Jason, and Jason to resume his plot. If only they knew the consequences of what they were doing. Well, they wouldn't know, until their next Sibuna "Meeting".

* * *

Fabian closed the door behind him, as he and Nina walked into the cool fall air.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Fabian, look. I'm _really _sorry about all of this. Especially me giving Eddie the note" Nina said, trailing off.

"Yeah. I-I know" Fabian said.

"Okay, what I was going to ask was, since I'm here, do you maybe want to...um... get back together?" she asked.

"Nina, I've missed you, and when I read that letter, I was heartbroken. If I got back together with you, my heart would mend together again." he said.

"You're such a geek" Nina said with a laugh.

"Yeah. But, I'm your geek" he replied. "Let's go back inside, it's getting really cold out here"

"Okay" she said, as the two walked back in the house, hand in hand.

* * *

"Amber! I'm sorry!" Eddie said, as Amber was viciously clawing at his face. Patricia was the one who was enjoying this the most. Her smile soon faded away, when she realized Jason was here.

"What's wrong, Trixie?" Alfie asked.

"I'm going to my room" she said faintly, as she walked away. Eddie got away from Amber, and watched Patricia walk up the stairs.

"So, she could potentially kill us?" Jerome asked.

"I guess so" Alfie said. They all turned their heads to the main door, which opened. Fabian and Nina walked in the house, hand in hand.

"Please tell me something good will come out of this" Amber whispered.

"Nina and I are back together" Fabian announced.

"I'll be right back" Amber said.

"Where are you going?" Joy asked.

"To get my Fabina scrapbook!" Amber said, as she walked up the large stairway.

* * *

**The next chapter will be better, I promise.  
**

**TheHeartofWriting- You are so close to this. PM me later... You're so close it's amazing! **

**FNRutterHOA- Fabina forever.**

**artsoccer- ;)**

**BELLA X STARFIRE7745231- Thank you!**

**RusherSibuna- Thank you! #sibunaswag**

**Big shout out to Google Me (Guest). I have nothing to say to you.**

**Next time on I'll Go Back at Any Cost...**

**Patricia goes crazy...**

**Jason follows Sibuna...**

**Amber has a surprise for Eddie...**

**Frobisher goes after the descendants...**

**Piper comes to visit...**

**Tensions rise...**

**Okay. That's all I have for today! This chapter was really stupid and short. Well, bye!**


	8. Who Wrote This?

Amber walked to her room, to get the Fabina scrapbook, when she heard Patricia on the phone. The talking was faint, because the bedroom door was closed. She shrugged it off and walked in her bedroom. Amber looked around and spotted a note taped to the window. She took it off, and read it.

_**You and your friends can't get away from your problems so easily. Why? Well, I have my reasons, and ways to know your every move, without you knowing I'm watching you. Oh I almost forgot. You're stunt trying to claw Edison's eyes out, only bought me more time with that red head. Well, like I said, I'm watching your every move. Like right now.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your worst nightmares.**_

Amber whipped around, thinking she would see someone in the doorway, but there was nothing. She brought her attention back to the note. Amber ran out of the room, and down the hall, to Patricia's room. Amber started to knock on the door, probably more then she had to. She heard a slight sigh, and footsteps coming towards her.

"Can I help you?" An angry Patricia asked, as she opened the door.

"I just wanted to check on you" Amber responded.

"And why is that?" Patricia retorted.

"No reason. I'm just gonna go now" Amber said, slowly backing away from the door. Patricia slammed it shut, leaving Amber to go back downstairs, and maybe tell everyone about the note. But first, she had to get a scrapbook.

* * *

Jason and Victor sat in the office, intimidating silence filling the room. Jason quietly tapped his foot, trying to bring some life in the room.

"Why are you here?" Victor asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I came to visit you" Jason responded.

"Let's be serious here, Mr. Winkler. I don't like playing games" Victoir said.

"Well, I was wondering if you could talk to Eric, and maybe see if I could get my teaching job back" Jason replied.

"And why would I put in a good word for you?" Victor growled.

"Because I know your secrets about the society, ones even the members don't know" Jason said with a smirk.

"But what about-"

"She'll be fine. They only would have me for two classes a day" Jason said. Victor pondered through his thoughts. He didn't trust Jason, at all. But now, Jason's blackmailing him.

"I'll contact Eric later, but now, I want you to leave my office, and the perimeter of Anubis House" Victor said, standing up.

"Why thank you, I'll keep in touch" Jason said, getting up and exiting the room. Victor watched him leave, and realized, Jason had won this battle.

* * *

Amber walked down the stairs, the Peddie scrapbook in her hands. Her temper was getting worse, for the note had played a _huge_ role in her anger. The other part, the Peddie breakup. She walked into the common room, and immediately spotted Eddie. With all of her strength, she threw the scrapbook directly at Eddie. Who would have guessed? It actually hit him. He fell to the ground, moaning in pain. The scrapbook hit him directly in the stomach. All eyes went to Amber.

"He deserved it!" she said.

"Why?" Eddie said with a moan.

"You broke up Peddie!" Amber said.

"Technically Patricia broke up Peddie" he replied.

"She did _what_?" Amber screeched.

"_She_ broke up with _me_." he said again.

"Whatever. I'm calling a Sibuna meeting" Amber announced. With everything that was going on, the recruited everyone to Sibuna except Mick.

"Why?" Nina asked.

"Just meet in the Sibuna clearing in ten minutes. I'll get Patricia" Amber said, walking out of the room. Talking filled the air, as a _new_ problem for Sibuna was arising.

* * *

Everyone sat in a circle, in the clearing. After about a half hour forcing Patricia to go, Amber and Patricia got to the meeting late.

"Why are we here?" Joy asked.

"Because of this" Amber said, handing Joy the note. Joy took it, and began to read.

"Who and where did you find this?" Joy asked, passing it to Fabian.

"Mine and Nina's room. It was taped to the window" Amber said. The letter ended up in Patricia's hands. She read it, then sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Alfie asked.

"Just watch Patricia" Eddie said.

"That's it? We can't find who wrote it?" Mara asked.

"Fabian's fingerprint scanner thingy" Patricia said.

"The what?" Jerome asked.

"I have a fingerprint scanner on my laptop. We could somehow get everyone's fingerprints, and see if any match the prints on this" Fabian said.

"Great idea!" Amber praised.

"Does it feel like we're being watched?" Jerome asked. Everyone looked around the woods surrounding them. For after he said that, they all got an eerie feeling.

* * *

A figure dressed in black, stood behind bushes, blending in with the evening light. The person was eavesdropping of course, and recording the Sibuna conversation. The person was a danger to everyone. Not only Sibuna, but a few of those members. Who would have known this person was close to everyone from Anubis? Well, no one did.

* * *

**Updated! I'll update soon again. This chapter was stupid in my opinion. Oh well!**

**SibunaGleeLover- Thank you!**

**Well, that's it. bye everyone!**


	9. Anywhere But Here

The teenagers walked through the school hallways, each thinking about the note. Patricia sighed, and stopped walking.

"Are you coming, or not?" Amber asked, also stopping.

"I just want to know who wrote the note. Plus, I can't stand you people watching my every move. And I mean _every_" Patricia said, glaring at Joy.

"Just let's go to class"Eddie mumbled. The group started to walk again, heading to their History class, with Caroline Denby. They soon approached the door, and walked in the classroom. The teenagers separated, and sat in their seats. There was no sign of Denby anywhere. The class became impatient and started to talk to each other about Denby not being in class. Soon enough, Mr. Sweet walked in the room, and stood in the front.

"I have an announcement to make" he said, staring all of the children down. "After an _extremely _difficult decision, we have moved Miss Denby out of this class, and replaced her with a new teacher."

"So, she isn't a teacher anymore?" Kt asked.

"You will still have her as your Business Education teacher. We've only taken her out of this class" he responded. "Well, I better hurry off, the teacher will be here any second"

Mr. Sweet left the room, leaving the teenagers to wonder who the new teacher was. Patricia was sitting next to Eddie, because that was the only empty seat.

"Can we talk?" Eddie asked her.

"About what?" she replied.

"Why you broke up with me" he said. Patricia fell completely silent. "Please. I just want to know if I did anything wrong"

"Trust me, you did nothing" Patricia responded, staring down at the table. It was almost as if fate didn't want Eddie to know, for the new teacher walked in the room.

"Hello everyone. I'm your new teacher. You may or may not remember me, or care to remember me, but you're stuck with me. Oh sorry. I forgot to say my name. I'm Mr. Winkler, by the way. Well, let's get to learning!" **(Sorry! I couldn't think of what to say!)**.

Patricia sent her gaze to Jason, he looking in her eyes. She knew there was no way out of this, because she would see him every day.

"Okay. Open your textbooks to page 349" Jason said, sitting at the small desk. The class did as they were told. All of a sudden, Patricia stood up, grabbed her things, and started to walk towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Williamson?" Jason asked.

"Not here, that's for sure" Patricia said, as she walked out of the door. She closed it behind her, and headed down the hallway, to Mr. Sweet's office.

* * *

**This was a short chapter. The next one will be longer, and better.**

**Cuscus- Thank you!**

**hbhs12- I'm trying to update frequently, and thank you!**

**Hoalover 8- Peddie will get back together soon! I promise! Neddie won't happen. I'm Team Fabina on that one! And thank you!**

**A-red coat- Nina and Kt know each other from America, and they both despise each other. You almost got the storyline, except Patricia is the Third Paragon.**

**karleeeeee- Thank you!**

**Ana Gray- XD I love your comment! And thank you for calling my chapter not stupid! Patricia isn't a sinner! She's the Third Paragon, which causes your eyes to glow red, because the Third Paragon is evil! Thanks again!**

**Well, until next time, goodbye! xxx**


	10. She's Gone

"What just happened?" Alfie whispered to Amber.

"She walked out. I don't know why." she responded.

"Okay class, I want you to read the first paragraph to the fifth paragraph" Jason announced.

"Aren't you going to see where she's going?" Eddie blurted out.

"No, I'm not. She'll deal with the consequences later on" he replied, grabbing his briefcase. The whole class knew Patricia had a tendency to be rude to teachers, but she's never walked out during class.

* * *

Patricia knocked on Mr. Sweet's door, bracing herself for what she was going to say.

"Come in" his muffled voice said. Patricia opened the door, walked in, and closed the door behind her.

"Miss Williamson, can I help you?" Mr. Sweet asked, motioning to the empty seat. Patricia took the offer, and sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" she said.

"It's a good thing you came here" he replied.

"Wait, why is it a good thing?" she asked.

"Well, I have some bad news" he said, sadness flashing in his eyes.

"What is it?" Patricia asked, finally having enough of questions.

"Well, Patricia, I don't know how to put it" Mr. Sweet said, pausing. "But, your scholarship has been revoked this year"

"What?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry. I tried my best to persuade them to keep you here" he said, for some reason feeling guilty.

"When do I have to leave" she asked, staring at the ground.

"Today" he said.

"What? I have to leave _today_?" she yelled once again.

"I'm sorry. You should probably head back to the house and pack your belongings" he said sorrily.

"Whatever" she muttered, standing up and leaving the office. The only reason she came to Mr. Sweet that day, was to ask him why Jason was hired again.

* * *

The final bell of the day rang, and everyone scattered around the school, trying to get back to their original houses. Everyone wondered where Patricia had gone during the day, for she never returned to any of the classes.

The Anubis students walked into the house, noticing it seemed silent, but not in the good kind of way.

"Come in here, everyone" Trudy said, bringing everyone into the common room.

"Victor has some news for everyone" she said, standing behind one of the couches. Victor walked in the room, his hands behind his back.

"What's the news, man!" Mick yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry, I saw that in a movie once"

"Miss Williamson has left" Victor announced. Everyone was yelling, not knowing why Patricia would even think about leaving.

"Why?" Joy screamed.

"She didn't give a particular reason, she said she wanted to leave." Victor retorted.

"She wouldn't leave on her own!" Eddie yelled.

"I'm sorry, Edison, I couldn't force her to stay against her will" Victor said, swiftly turning around, and walking out of the room. No one knew that Victor's story was a lie. For there was more why she was forced to leave. Not just because she had to.

* * *

A person walked up to a metal door, hidden deep in a basement, and unlocked the door. He walked in the room, and stood in front of the door.

"What do you want from me?" another person asked, their voice shaky. This person however, was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Nothing in particular" the original person asked. "I just need you to do me a favour"

"What is it?" the one on the floor asked, their arms crossed.

"You kill the _Chosen One"_

* * *

**Cliffy Cliffhanger! **

**TheHeartofWriting- I promise I'll have Eddie's feeling of this in the next chapter.**

**Ana Gray- She despises him for a few reasons, that will be revealed in later chapters.**

**cuscus- More old characters come into the picture! I promise that. We need drama, right?**

**Until next time, goodbye everyone.**


End file.
